The Lost Princess
by Yukki-Senpai
Summary: After years of being locked up and kept away from her family, Rapunzel finally has the chance to be reunited with the King and Queen of Corona.


As Mother Gothel's ashes laid at the bottom of the tower, Rapunzel walked over to the window, seeing the remains of what was once her mother. She took a deep breath, taking in everything that has happened then opened her eyes again. "Goodbye Mother." she softly spoke.

Flynn walked over to Rapunzel, placing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in for a hug. "I know it's hard seeing her like this," he started off saying. "But it's for the better. You can finally go home Rapunzel. You'll finally be with your family, exploring every inch of the world, together." He bent his knees and looked into her hazel green eyes. "Your parents will be happy to see their lost princess returned once and for all."

A smile escaped Rapunzels lips. She's been waiting with anticipation to finally be returned with her actual family. "Do you think they'll like me?" She asked a little nervously.

"Are you kidding? They'll be thrilled to see you back." Flynn reassured her. Rapunzel giggled a little nervously, taking a deep breath.

"Alright. We should probably get going then," spoke Rapunzel a little excitedly.

Flynn bowed down as he folded his arm and reached it out for her. "After you, m'lady." Rapunzel laughed, locking her arm with his as they headed down the secret passage.

Footsteps echoed through the big empty halls. The King and Queen of Corona were in the library as the King looked out the window, looking down at his citizens as he saw the warm and happy faces of a few families being together. Meanwhile, the Queen sat silently besides him, reading one of her favorite books. It wasn't until the doors flew open, revealing a castle guard. Alarmed, the King and Queen of Corona stop everything as they shifted their attention to him in worry and concern. The guard looked at them as he caught his breath then stood up, smiling in the process.

"She's here," he finally spoke. The King took a step forward as the Queen slowly got up from her chair.

"Where?" The Queen asked.

"I-in the balcony, she and another man came are waiting for your arrival." The King and Queen wasted no time. They quickly got up and ran passed the guards, anxious about being reunited with their long lost daughter.

Rapunzel and Flynn looked down from the balcony as they saw the streets being filled with recognizable people she met before. "This is it," Rapunzel spoke as she turned over to Flynn. "Eugene, I'm really nervous. W-what if they don't see that it's me, I-I mean, it's been 18 years after all." She slowly tilted her face down. "What if they don't recognize me?"

Flynn looked down at Rapunzel, studying her before placing his hand on her chin and raising it up so their eyes would lock together. "You have nothing to worry about. A mother always remembers her child no matter how many years have gone by. Their love is just that powerful." Flynn reached over and grabbed her hand as he felt her squeeze it.

"There's no turning back now," she spoke as they both looked back into the town, holding hands for comfort and support.

As the King and Queen ran, they stopped behind the closed doors, catching their breath for a second. They looked at each other one last time before they each placed their hand on the two doors and opened it together. Once opened, it revealed Rapunzel and Flynn and they quickly let go of each other's hands and turned to face her parents. The King stood by as the King started taking a set forward, approaching the girl who stood in front of her. Flynn did the same as Rapunzel slowly and nervously started approaching her mother, in hopes that they'll finally be together. Once meeting halfway, Rapunzel stopped as the Queen reached out a hand and gently placed it on her daughter's cheek. She looked into her worried eyes, studying her face before finally coming to a conclusion.

" _You're not my daughter,_ " she softly spoke as she slowly took her hand out of her face stepped back.


End file.
